


Holy

by Ashcantwrite



Series: 30 Days Of Domestic Reddie [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, eddie is strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Day 5 of NaNoWriMoPrompt - "Holy"Domestic nonsense- Richie is clumsy and scares Eddie by accident.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 30 Days Of Domestic Reddie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Holy

“ **HOLY ** SHIT” 

A loud yell was met with a large crash. Eddie jumped up from the couch, completely discarding the book he was reading. The yelling had come from the bathroom- shit did Richie fall in the shower, the yelling certainly sounded like him. He swiftly walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. 

“Rich? You good in there…? Did you slip or something?”

There was no reply. Eddie could feel the panic bubbling in his throat. What if Richie had slipped and was now lying unconscious on the floor. What if he had broken something or cracked his skull. 

“Richie?” He called out again. 

Again no reply. Fuck it. Eddie slowly opened the door. He knew it’d be open, Richie usually forgot to lock it whenever he went in. Eddie peared his head around the door and took notice of the running water and the lack of a body on the floor. He let out a sigh of relief.    
  


“Eddie?” Richie’s voice came from behind the shower curtain. He sounded fine., which was a relief. Richie pulled back the curtain slightly to only show his face. “What are you doing? If you wanted to join me all you had to do was ask.”

“I came to check on you- it sounded like you slipped or something.”

“What did?”

“You yelled ‘holy shit’ and there was a crash”

“Oh- didn’t think it was that loud. The shampoo just slipped and hit my foot.”

Eddie sighed, then left the room, closing the door behind him. 

“What you didn’t want to join me?” Richie raised his voice so that Eddie could hear it from the other side of the door.

“Nope! Not this time Rich” Eddie walked back to the couch and continued his book.

* * *

After Richie was done with his shower, Eddie was still curled up on the couch reading his book. Richie, now changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, sat down next to Eddie and put his head on his shoulder. 

“Whatcha reading?”

“One of Bills books- also get your head off me, your hair is still wet” Eddie playfully pushed Richie off of him. Richie let out a chuckle and moved to lean his head on the back of the couch. 

“Ah good ol Billiam, is it any good?”

“For the most part yeah. I barely started it.”

“Hey Eds?” Richie looked at him, ready to change the topic. 

“Yes?” Eddie looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow. 

“Sorry if I worried you earlier. The stupid bottle slipped out of my hand”

“Richie it’s fine” Eddie put the bookmark in his book and placed it on the table, giving Richie his full attention. “I’m just glad that the sound wasn’t you falling to the floor.” 

“If I slipped, the crash would definitely be louder”

“I just assumed the worst when I heard the loud yelling. What if you slipped and cracked your skull open? Or broke something? Thankfully your dumbass never locks the bathroom door, so that I could check on you.”

“I know, I know,” Richie leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Thanks for watching out for me Eds.”

“Of course I’m watching out for you- I don't want to have to be the one to carry your sorry ass to the ER”

“You wouldn’t have to, because I doubt you could carry me. You’re strong and all, but you couldn’t even beat me at arm wrestling.”

“You sure about that trashmouth?”

“Eds- I’m not a twig like I was when we were kids. Plus I’m a foot taller than you”

“Not a whole foot! Just three inches.” Eddie shoved Richie off of him for the second time and stood up.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to pick you up” Eddie stated matter of factly. Without giving Richie time to respond, Eddie wrapped an arm around Richie's middle and one under his legs, then picked him up bridal style. 

Eddie really had been working out a little more, he held Richie in his arms with ease. The smug look Richie once had was replaced by a look of shock and a slight tint of pink across his cheeks. 

“Holy shit holy shit holy shit” Richie muttered to himself. 

“Told you I could do it” Now Eddie was the one with the smug expression. 

“You...you’re...holy shit Eds. When did you get so beefy.” Richie looked into Eddies eyes, “Not gonna lie, this is the hottest thing you’ve ever done.”

Richie Tozier likes to be held, that fact is high on the list of Eddie’s favorite little things about Richie. 


End file.
